Technical Field
The disclosure relates to gravure offset printing, and in particular it relates to a blanket of the gravure offset printing.
Description of the Related Art
Printed electronic products possess great market potential. There is a continuing goal to miniaturize. To satisfy the design requirements of lighter, smaller, or thinner products, the volume of each component utilized in the product is strictly limited. Taking conductive wires—the most common component in printed electronic products—as an example, the line width thereof is reduced from the hundred-micron scale to a scale of just several microns. Screen printing is typically used in the manufacture of traditional conductive wires. However, the mass-producible line width is only down to 70 μm due to the intrinsic limitations of the screen. Obviously, such a process capability is insufficient for processing currently popular touch panels. To achieve fine wire production, most manufacturers rely on photolithographic technology. Although this process can produce wires with a line width less than 10 microns, the production cost is significantly higher than that of the printing process. Moreover, this process is not environmentally friendly because of the huge consumption of energy and materials.
To meet the production capacity of thin conductive paths and manufacturing cost considerations, gravure transfer (gravure offset printing) technology has seen a lot of research and trial production in industry in recent years, but the blanket of the gravure offset printing still needs to be improved. For example, the foam of the blanket influences the quality of the gravure offset printing, but no specific description of the relationship between the thickness and the hardness thereof is disclosed.
Accordingly, a foam with a specific relation of thickness and hardness for the blanket is called for.